Forbidden love, Or is it?
by Dark Neon
Summary: Raditz's daughter has come to earth, and its Goku's job to watch her. She meets Trunks at the beach; is it love at first site? You decide.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ/GT chars. Zelda is my only char that's made up, I might use some others later.  
  
Zelda is NOT the Zelda from the Zelda games. I've only used the name, and she's my original RP character, so no stealing anything from here.  
  
This is my first fic, so please R&R. No flaming please, and questions and comments are welcome. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter one: A day at the beach   
  
Zelda ran on the soft sand, heading straight towards the sea. She continued running once she hit the edge of the water.  
  
There was a small slope, and she slipped on it, plunging head first into the water. She went under for a moment before coming back up, spluttering.  
  
"Salty salty salty.." She said, frowning a bit as she tried to cough up the water.  
  
She had dark brown, almost black hair that was done up in a ponytail. She was wearing a bright blue racer swimming suit. Her dark brown eyes were one of the things that set her apart from others. They looked a lot older than she did, she appeared to be somewhere around sixteen where as her eyes said she was older.  
  
Two saiyans laughed from the shore, one was a man and the other was about seventeen.  
  
Goku, the older one, shook his head. "Zelda, I told you it was salty." He said from the beach towel he was sitting on.  
  
Zelda huffed. "I know, but you never said it would be this salty. This is probably going to ruin my swimsuit." She muttered as she got out of the water.  
  
They were on a long strip of public beach, oddly enough for such a pretty day there was pretty much nobody else there except for the lifeguards and a few beachcombers.  
  
The two saiyans looked just like regular humans, and they were father and son. They greatly resembled each other, especially with their hair that stuck up at odd angles. Both of them were muscular, and it showed since they only wore baggy swimming shorts.  
  
Zelda sighed as Goten ignored her and began putting on more sunscreen. She sat down on the beach towel beside them.  
  
She grabbed her bottle of water and drank some of it. She spotted a school of fish about a hundred feet off the shore. A dolphin jumped out of the water near them.  
  
"Goku, I'm going to go out there and see if I can get close to the dolphin."  
  
Without giving him a chance to object, she ran back into the water and plunged into the oncoming waves, making pretty good time.  
  
Goku shook his head and watched her. She was his responsibility for today, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He pulled out a rather large sandwich out of a cooler and began eating it.  
  
Zelda continued swimming towards the school of fish and the dolphin.  
  
A beach comber glanced out at the sea and his eyes widened. He hurried over to the nearest lifeguard stand, and talked to the lifeguard for a moment. The lifeguard nodded and blew her whistle just as Zelda dove under a wave. "Everyone out of the water, theres been a shark sighting!" she yelled. The other lifeguards heard that as well and began blowing their whistles.  
  
Zelda came up and heard the whistles. She had no clue what they meant, this was her first time at the beach. She turned to the shore and saw Goten and Goku waving at her to come in. She didn't get it and waved back, then continued swimming.  
  
Goku and Goten began yelling at Zelda, but she couldn't hear them over the sound of the waves and the seagulls.  
  
Zelda saw the dolphin near her. It was swimming straight towards her. At the last moment it swerved to the side and continued swimming. She turned and saw the huge shark that was heading her way.  
  
She gasped and froze, not knowing what to do. A few other dolphins came over and began attacking the shark. It swerved just before it reached her and she began frantically swimming back towards the shore.  
  
Goku took to the air and flew out over the water. He grabbed Zelda under the arms and lifted her out of the water. She blinked, then looked up at him as he carried her back to the shore.  
  
Once they were over the sand Goku set Zelda down. By now she was shaking and immediately fell to her knees.  
  
"That scared the crap out of me."  
  
"You should've come in when you heard the whistles."  
  
"I've never been to the beach, I don't know what the whistles mean!"  
  
Goten watched his dad and Zelda argue for a while. In the end Goku gave up, and Zelda sat down on her towel, grabbing her extra one and wrapping it around herself. She looked out at the water and saw the dolphin and the shark still battling it out. She was relieved to see the dolphins were winning.  
  
Laying back on her towel, she looked up at the clouds. Goku went back to eating his sandwich; it was eaten in less than a minute.  
  
Zelda had dozed off, and about ten minutes later a figure stood over her. He was pretty muscular, and appeared to be around eighteen or so. He had slightly long lavender hair, and intelligent, blue eyes.  
  
Goten looked up and saw his friend.  
  
"Oh, hey Trunks. I didn't know you were going to be here."  
  
"Well, I had some time off so I decided to come here. Who's your friend?"  
  
Goten looked at Zelda, who was still dozing. "She's my cousin, my dad's brother's daughter."  
  
"Raditz's girl?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded.  
  
"Wow, I thought he was dead." Trunks remarked.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Goku looked up. "Oh, hey Trunks. Have you met my niece?" he glanced over at the still sleeping saiyans girl. "I guess not. Hey Goten, you're closer, wake her up for me."  
  
Goten nodded, and reached over to Zelda. He gently shook her, and she stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up, the first thing she saw was Trunks.  
  
Trunks gave a small wave. "Hey, I'm Trunks."  
  
Zelda smiled and sat up. "I'm Zelda."  
  
She stood up, brushing the bit of sand off herself. "Its nice to meet you Trunks. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Nothing bad I hope." Goten grinned. Trunks noticed it and without a second thought tackled the other saiyan.  
  
Zelda smiled as she watched the two saiyans wrestle in the sand.  
  
Not only is he good looking, he sure can wrestle. Zelda thought as she continued to watch them.  
  
The wrestle soon ended, and Trunks ended up winning. He grinned triumphantly, then helped Goten up.  
  
Goku got out another sandwich and began eating it in his usual fashion.  
  
Goten brushed the sand off himself, then playfully punched Trunks in the arm.  
  
"You cheated, you get to use the GR more than me." He accused his friend with a grin.  
  
Trunks shook his head and smiled. "Oh come on, you're just weak. I bet even Zelda here could beat you."  
  
Zelda smirked. Since Trunks's back was to her, she tackled him. The startled saiyan went down, and Zelda twisted one of his arms behind his back. Pressing down on him a bit, she said, "Never underestimate a girl."  
  
With that said she let him up. Trunks rubbed his arm. "Man, you're stronger than I thought."  
  
Goten shook his head, grinning.  
  
"Well, since it has been established, why don't we go swimming?" Zelda suggested.  
  
Goku shook his head. "Nope, we have to go home now. There's no more swimming due to the shark."  
  
Zelda rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh yeah... I knew that."  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys think? Was that good enough for the first chapter in this fic? No flaming please, and remember that its my first one so I have an excuse for any crappiness. I'll try and make the next one a bit longer. Let me know what you think. Reviews, reviews, reviews. 


	2. Chapter two

Goten, Goku, Trunks, and Zelda arrived at the Son's house to get changed out of their swimsuits.  
  
Zelda went into Gohan's hold room, it was where she was staying while she was here. She quickly changed into her day clothes, a light blue tee shirt and a rather short pair of khaki shorts.  
  
She went downstairs, and saw Trunks sitting on the couch. She sat beside him.  
  
"So, Goten told me your dad is the prince of saiyans."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Our dads served together at one point, his name is Raditz."  
  
"Yeah, my dad told me that. Your dad accompanied him in their original trip here. I heard he was a great fighter, and from what I've heard he's Goku's brother."  
  
Zelda nodded, confirming all of it. "But ever since Goku killed him, I've been living with my mom. But don't worry, I don't hold anything against my uncle. He was trying to save this planet and I completely understand and even agree with his decision." She added when she saw Trunks' uneasy look.  
  
Goten came downstairs. When he saw Trunks and Zelda sitting together on the couch he paused. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked.  
  
Zelda and Trunks looked to each other and shook their head. "What? No, you're not interrupting anything. We were just talking about our dads." Trunks said.  
  
Goten nodded and sat down in a chair.  
  
The three saiyans all smelled food at the same time, and hurried into the kitchen just as Goku was sitting down. Cheche had just put dinner on the table. All four saiyans dug into their food.  
  
Cheche smiled as she watched them, and sat down to eat her own food.  
  
The saiyans were done in a matter of minutes.  
  
"So, how was the beach?" Cheche asked.  
  
"Well, we had to leave early since there was a shark. Zelda didn't know what the shark whistle was for, and if it weren't for the dolphins there she would've been shark bait." Goten said with a grin, and poked Zelda.  
  
Zelda frowned. "I had it under control. I would've blasted the shark if the dolphins hadn't gotten in the way."  
  
Goten poked her again. "Suuuuure." He said with a grin. She raised her hand and was about to hit Goten, but Trunks grabbed her hand before she did anything.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't going to hurt him that bad.." She complained.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "I've seen what you can do, and I don't think poor Goten could take it."  
  
"Hey!" Goten protested. He knew that he wouldn't be able to beat Zelda. She was stronger than him and a full saiyan, and he was only half saiyan.  
  
Zelda wrenched her hand out of Trunks' grip. She rubbed her wrist for a moment, then took a drink of her water.  
  
"Well, it sounds like you guys have had an eventful day. Did anything else happen?" Cheche asked.  
  
Goku shook his head. Cheche stood up and started clearing off the table. Goku stood up and helped her.  
  
Zelda looked at Trunks from the corner of her eye as he talked to Goten about fighting techniques. She occasionally stunned them by suggesting a better attack plan than what both of them could come up with.  
  
A few hours later it was beginning to get dark, and Zelda offered to fly Trunks home.  
  
Once in the air, Trunks flew a bit closer to Zelda. "You know, I've had a lot of fun spending the day with you." He told her.  
  
Zelda blushed. "I've had a great day too."  
  
"Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me then."  
  
"I'd love to! But what would your dad say? After all, I'm only a 'third class saiyan' as he puts it."  
  
At this Trunks hesitated. "Well, does it really matter what he thinks? We don't have to let him know."  
  
"But what if he finds out?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "He won't do anything to me. And besides, your father worked with him for most of his life. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to you, and I doubt my mom would let him if he wanted."  
  
"Well, that's true." Zelda agreed.  
  
They both landed on the Brief's front lawn. "See you tomorrow, Zelda. I'll pick you up at your uncle's house at seven, is that ok with you?" He asked.  
  
Zelda nodded. "That'll be great, see you then. Bye,"  
  
Trunks went into his house and Zelda left, going back to her uncle's house.  
  
The next morning Zelda woke up. She immediately smelled breakfast and hurried downstairs, Goten right behind her.  
  
They both sat at the table with Goku and finished off the entire table full of food in a matter of minutes.  
  
After breakfast was done and the table was cleared, Zelda went back up to her room. She rummaged around in the closet, she had unpacked since she would be there for a while.  
  
She put on some clothes, a bright red tee shirt and some jean shorts.  
  
After about twenty minutes or so of wondering what to wear for her and Trunks' date, she pulled out her only dress that she had brought, not that she had many to bring.  
  
It was a dark blue dress that hugged her slim form, and went just above her knees. She then picked out a pair of shoes, an elegant pair of black sandals.  
  
She heard Goten calling, and went downstairs. He offered to spar with her, and she said yes.  
  
They went to the edge of the forest to spar. Goten started off with an uppercut towards her head, and she leaned back and dodged it. The battle began, and lasted for some time before Goten began to wear down. Zelda made her move, and sent Goten sprawling to the ground. She grinned and they both took a minute to catch their breaths, before helping him onto his feet.  
  
"You've gotten better since the last time we sparred." Zelda commented.  
  
Goten grinned. "Thanks. My dad gave me some tips on how to keep my guard up once I told him your battling style, but it looks like you've changed it a bit."  
  
Zelda nodded. "I don't like to keep my battling style the same every time, it becomes too predictable after a while."  
  
Goten nodded. "What I don't understand is how I could get beat by a girl. Even a saiyan girl, its still amazing to me. Hey, want to go fishing?"  
  
Zelda nodded. Goten shot off into the forest, and she hurried after him. "Hey! Don't go so fast!" She called after him. He knew the forest a lot better than her, and she wasn't that fast at navigating through trees.  
  
Before she knew it she had completely lost sight of her cousin. She stopped and looked around, wondering which way to go from there.  
  
After a few moments of looking around, she found she couldn't remember which way she had come from. She heard something behind her and jumped, whirling around to face her opponent. To her surprise nobody was there.  
  
She heard something to her left, and turned, again finding nothing. "Goten this is not funny!" She said as she whirled to her right.  
  
Something grabbed her from behind and she yelped. She tried throwing a few punches and kicks at her captor, but as powerful as they were none of them seemed to affect him.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled at him, even though she couldn't see him. She was still tired from her spar from Goten, and somehow her captor was stronger than her, and she had a feeling he would be even if she was at full strength.  
  
"You're going nowhere." He said. He had a surprisingly deep voice. Zelda stopped struggling for a moment to look up. She hadn't seen him before a blow came crashing down over her head, knocking her out.  
  
A/N: Ooo, cliffhanger. I know, I know, it wasn't very long. But I'm watching a movie while I'm on the laptop so my concentration isn't at its best at the moment. Let me know what you think or if I should put up any more. Please, no flaming, but all other reviews are welcome. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this last chapter, but I own no characters from DBZ or GT, except for Zelda who is my own created character. I might make more original chars later on.  
  
Thanks for the reviews people!  
  
Sonne-chan: Thanks for that info, I'll be sure to spell it right in the next chapters to come. I'll try and keep updating as soon as I can, maybe once or twice a day if I'm not busy.  
  
Destiny: Thanks for your support! It really goes far, a little goes a long way with me. (Unless its donuts. You can never have too many donuts.)  
  
Chapter three: A mystery reveals itself  
  
After Zelda had left, Trunks had gone inside. After telling his parents that he was home, he went to his room and went to bed.  
  
The young half saiyan woke up the next morning, and hurried down to breakfast. After he ate in the normal saiyan fashion, he went upstairs and got changed.  
  
Trunks went outside and for the next few hours trained with his dad. At some time around noon, he and Vegeta heard Bulma calling.  
  
The two saiyans went inside. Vegeta was the first one to smell the food, but Trunks beat him to the table.  
  
After eating every last bit of food on the table, they both thanked Bulma. They helped with the dishes, then went back outside to continue training.  
  
A few hours before it was time to go on his date, Trunks decided to call it a day so he could get ready.  
  
He went upstairs and took a shower, then got dressed to go on their date.  
  
He wore a pale blue dress shirt, and a pair of dark blue dress pants. He walked over to his dresser and picked up the cologne his mom had gotten him.  
  
He only sniffed it once before quickly putting the lid back on and putting it back on the dresser. The strong scent was more than overwhelming to his saiyan nose.  
  
The young saiyan went downstairs and called the restaurant to make sure that he still had reservations for tonight.  
  
Once that was done, he left the house to go to the city around a half an hour before it was time to pick up Zelda.  
  
After flying around for a while, he found the florist he was looking for and purchased a dozen red roses for Zelda, then left.  
  
He quickly flew to the Son's house, and checked his watch. He was right on time. He knocked on the door, and Chichi answered.  
  
"Oh hello Trunks! Aren't you looking handsome today?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "Thanks Chichi. Where's Zelda? I'm supposed to be taking her out on a date."  
  
Chichi looked a bit worried. "She went out a little while ago to spar with Goten, I haven't seen her since."  
  
Trunks blinked. He turned around when he heard someone, and saw Goten. Goten looked a bit worse for wear, there were a few leaves in his hair and a few new cuts and bruises.  
  
Goten hurried over. "Have you guys seen Zelda? We were going to go fishing but I think she couldn't keep up. I've been looking for her for the last twenty minutes or so."  
  
Trunks looked concerned. He handed Chichi the roses, then jumped into the air, flying over the forest.  
  
He was looking for either a glimpse of the saiyan girl, while at the same time trying to sense her ki.  
  
Goten soon joined Trunks, and they split up to look for her.  
  
After about twenty minutes, both of the half saiyans felt a flare of ki, and turned to fly towards it.  
  
Zelda had woken up quite some time after she had been kidnapped. The first thing her brain registered was that her hands and feet were bound. She looked around, and saw she was in a dimly lit room.  
  
There was a figure sitting in a dark corner, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
There was something familiar about him... Zelda couldn't quite put her finger on it though.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake. About time too. You were out for a few hours." The man said. He stood up and walked over to Zelda, lifting her chin and looking into her face.  
  
He was tall, and very muscular. He had dark hair and eyes, one of the key traits of a saiyan. What really gave him away was his monkey like tail, a lot like the one that Zelda herself had.  
  
Zelda jerked her head to the side, not letting the other saiyan see it. "Let me out of here." She demanded.  
  
The saiyan clucked his tongue a few times. "Tsk tsk, mustn't be impatient. You're not going anywhere for a while. Not until I battle every saiyan strong enough to face me on this puny planet."  
  
Zelda glared at the man, then raised her ki as she battled to get free of the ropes that bound her. The saiyan saw that.  
  
"Go ahead, try all you want. Those ropes are virtually indestructible. Even to a saiyan." He taunted.  
  
Zelda glared up at him. "If you don't let me go my uncle is going to come and find me, and when he does he'll kill you." She threatened him.  
  
The saiyan gave a small smirk. "That's exactly what I want, but he's going to be the one to die."  
  
He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She was struggling fiercely, her ki flaring. She hoped that it would alert the others. Hopefully if more than one came he would be outnumbered and defeated.  
  
The saiyan took her outside and looked around. He could sense Trunks and Goten drawing nearer, and smirked. He jumped into the air and took flight, heading away from the quickly approaching demi- saiyans.  
  
Zelda was facing behind the other saiyan, and could see two dots surrounded by ki. She figured that would be Goten and Trunks.  
  
Goten and Trunks could see a large dot in the sky in front of them, and could feel Zelda's ki, as well as that of another saiyan, coming from it. They both put on a burst of speed, gaining on the other saiyan.  
  
They were pretty close to the saiyan in a matter of moments, and finally within earshot. "Goten, Trunks! Go get Uncle Goku, and hurry!" She called out to them. The saiyan smirked and slowed down, turning to face them.  
  
"Yes, go get this Goku. And if he doesn't come, then I'll have this little girl to keep myself busy with. Such a feisty little creature will surely keep me plenty entertained while you're gone." He told the two young saiyans.  
  
Trunks glared at the saiyan. "If you harm a hair on her head, you'll wish you were never born."  
  
With that said he and Goten hurried off back towards the Son's house where they knew Goku was.  
  
The saiyan watched them go. He then turned and flew towards the desert like place he knew of, which would be perfect for a large fight.  
  
Zelda was kicking and screaming at the saiyan to let her go. He finally knocked her out, unable to stand listening to her anymore.  
  
Once he reached his destination, he looked at the large, grass topped mounds of dirt. There was one with a cave in the side of it, and that's where he went to wait for the return of the other saiyans.  
  
Zelda hadn't stirred since the other saiyan had knocked her out. Her breathing was slow and steady, the only sign that she was still alive. The other saiyan kept his ki level up so that the others could easily find him.  
  
A/N: What will happen next? Will the young saiyans get Goku before the other saiyan decides to leave with Zelda? Who is this mystery saiyan who seemed to appear out of nowhere? How can he hide his ki like the other Z fighters? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
So, what do you think? Another cliffhanger, and the plot thickens! Let me know if I should continue writing, or if I should just leave the story here. Reviews are very helpful. No more reviews, no more chapters. Oh, and since I'm new at this, I've got two questions which I haven't figured out yet. What is Lemon, and what does AU stand for!? And again, please no flaming, all other reviews are welcome. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Again, I own no DBZ, GT, or any of that. But Zelda is my own original rp character and no stealing her.  
  
Aw, come on, only two reviews. I know you people can do better than that!  
  
Satan's Widdle Hellper: Thanks for that bit of info, I was a bit confused on that but you've cleared it up for me.  
  
Sonne-Chan: Thanks for your support! I'll try and keep updating as long as I keep getting reviews.  
  
Oh yeah, for some reason whenever I post a chappie, it always takes forever to show up on the site, but it says I posted it when I try to redo it. Is it that way with everyone or just me? Again, I'm new so I don't know this stuff.  
  
On with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter four: On with the fight!  
  
Trunks and Goten flew back to the Son's house, and arrived in a matter of minutes. Goten hurried inside, looking around for his dad.  
  
Goku heard Goten calling his name and came downstairs. He had been in his and Chichi's room.  
  
"Hey Goten, what's the rush?" He asked his son. As soon as Goten saw him, he grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.  
  
"Come on dad, this guy has Zelda and he wants to fight you." Goten said as he pulled his dad in the direction that they had come from.  
  
Goku didn't need any more coaxing and flew after his son and Trunks.  
  
Goten filled his dad in on the details of what had happened since the end of their sparring, and Goku listened.  
  
The three saiyans soon reached where they sensed the other saiyan's ki from, and landed in front of the cave.  
  
The other saiyan was standing in front of the cave.  
  
"You must be Goku. And I already know those two are Trunks and Goten. I am Donovan. I'm here to challenge you. If I can beat each one of this planet's strongest warriors, I get to destroy this puny planet. If you win, then I leave. But if you refuse, I'll just take your little saiyan girl, Zelda I believe her name is, and destroy the planet and continue on to the next one. What do you say?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem like you're giving me much of a choice. I accept your challenge. Give me a little while and I'll get the others." Goku said.  
  
Donovan considered the offer. "It's already getting late, I'll give you until tomorrow at noon to get all your warriors. We shall meet here. If you're not here by then, I will take Zelda and destroy the planet."  
  
Goku nodded. "Done. But first you have to show me that you haven't hurt her."  
  
Donovan went into the cave and carried out a limp Zelda. She was still bound by the rope, and Goku couldn't see the large bruise that was forming on the back of her head, since it was covered by plenty of dark hair.  
  
"You have your proof, now go and get them. Hurry, you don't have much time." Donovan said in a mocking voice.  
  
Goku frowned and grabbed Trunks and Goten, then Instant Transmissioned to the Brief's house.  
  
The three saiyans appeared on the front lawn, and Trunks hurried inside, followed by Goku and Goten.  
  
Trunks found his mom, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Vegeta in the living room. Gohan and Bulma were talking about her newest invention, and Videl and Vegeta were having a heated discussion about fighting techniques, while Pan watched.  
  
As soon as Trunks came into the room looking rather flustered, the conversation stopped.  
  
"What is the matter, boy?" Vegeta asked his son. He noticed that Goku and Goten were behind Trunks.  
  
"I'll explain once we're at the lookout. Come on, I have to get everyone's family's up there." Goku said.  
  
Goku told everyone to hold hands, then Instant Transmissioned them up to the lookout. Once there, he left to get Chichi and find the other Z fighters.  
  
Trunks filled the others in while Goku went back and forth between getting the others to the lookout.  
  
As soon as everyone was there, they each took about two hours or so of time in the hyperbolic time chamber to train.  
  
Zelda woke about an hour after Goku left, looking around. She had no clue where she was, and it was pretty dark.  
  
Where am I? She wondered. She remembered what had happened earlier and struggled against the ropes.  
  
Donovan watched the other saiyan as she struggled against her bonds.  
  
"I already told you it was useless to struggle, and you should save your energy. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."  
  
Zelda stopped struggling against the ropes to glare in the direction that she heard Donovan in. It was dark enough that she couldn't see anything in the cave.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She asked.  
  
"Your uncle made a deal with me. If I battle each one of them and win, I get to destroy this puny planet. If they win, I leave."  
  
"But what if they don't show up?"  
  
"Then I get to take you and destroy this miserable existence of a planet."  
  
Zelda shut her eyes. It looked like it was up to the others what happened to her. She hadn't even met the others, only heard about them.  
  
Donovan smirked as Zelda fell silent. He almost hoped that the other so- called warriors didn't show up. He would enjoy breaking her spirit.  
  
Zelda felt a bit uncomfortable alone in the cave with Donovan.  
  
Her stomach rumbled loudly, telling her that it was way past dinnertime.  
  
"If you're going to keep me here you could at least get me some food." She told Donovan.  
  
Donovan considered this, then stood up. "I will be right back. If you even think about leaving, well, I'll let you think about the consequences."  
  
With that said Donovan left. Zelda sighed and looked around, wondering when Donovan was going to get back.  
  
Donovan came back about an hour later, with a large bag. He set it down in front of Zelda.  
  
Zelda looked up at him. "You could untie me so I could eat you know." She didn't glare at him, resisting the urge by reminding herself she was in no position to do so.  
  
Donovan frowned. "Don't even think about getting away, there's nowhere to go."  
  
He untied her, and she rubbed her wrists where the ropes had chafed her.  
  
Zelda wasted no time in getting out the food and eating it in the normal saiyan fashion.  
  
As soon as she was finished, he forced her hands behind her back as he retied her up.  
  
Zelda struggled for a moment, then sighed and settled down. She leaned against the cave wall and shut her eyes. She would at least try to get a good night's sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up to a bright light in her face. She opened her eyes and found she was lying on her back, facing the sun.  
  
She shut her eyes. From the looks of it, it was almost noon.  
  
Turning a bit onto her side so she wasn't directly facing the sun, Zelda opened her eyes again.  
  
Donovan was standing with his back to them, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Zelda managed to wriggle to where she was sitting upright. "What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Almost noon. They should be here any minute." Donovan replied.  
  
As if on cue, the entire Z senshi instant Transmissioned about ten feet away from them.  
  
"Ok Donovan, we're here. Now give us Zelda and we'll fight you." Goku said.  
  
Donovan smirked. "Now don't think I'm going to let her go so easily. First we fight, then I'll let you have her."  
  
Zelda's eyes widened. "You can't do that! I refuse to be a hostage any longer!"  
  
She began furiously struggling, even though it got her nowhere.  
  
"Come on Zelda, don't hurt yourself." Trunks said, trying to calm her down.  
  
Zelda huffed and stopped struggling, and settled for glaring at Donovan.  
  
"Now, who wants to challenge me first?" Donovan asked.  
  
Tien stepped forward. "I will."  
  
"Very well. This won't take very long if he's the best you've got." Donovan said.  
  
Donovan flew at Tien, aiming a punch at his face. Tien dodged, and the battle was on.  
  
A/N: I know, you guys probably wanted to see a good bit of fighting. But I'm not that great at describing it, and the battle would probably take forever if I did a detailed description of the battle with each of the Z senshi. So I'll just put the first beginning attacks or so, or maybe not. I'll probably do a more descriptive battle when it comes to the stronger of them, like Goku and Vegeta.  
  
I know it's not a very long post, but since there were only TWO reviews, I didn't think it would be worth my time to post much more than that. So, long story short, better reviews, more updates and sooner, and better chapters. So review people! (And again, do I even need to say it? No flaming please.) 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: Once again, I own no DBZ/GT. But Donovan and Zelda are my original rp characters. (I actually just made Donovan up on the spot, but hey, a girl's gotta try.)  
  
Come on people, reviews are everything to a writer! I need motivation; if I don't see people reading and reviewing, then I don't have any reason to write these fics.  
  
Sonne-chan: Thank you so much for all your support, its loyal fans like you that make fanfics possible. And a full twenty-four hours? I don't mean to sound rude or be controversial, but the first night I loaded the second chapter on at around seven forty five in the evening, then I got on the next morning and it was loaded, same with the other chappies I've loaded so far. So is it possible it could take somewhere around ten hours or so?  
  
Chapter five: So many to fight, so little time  
  
Zelda watched the battle go on. It was mostly Tien doing his best to dodge, and Donovan landing a good bunch of hits.  
  
Trunks slowly edged over to Zelda. He was trying to do so without Donovan noticing without Donovan noticing what he was doing, and so far it was working.  
  
When Donovan delivered two power punches and made contact, Tien went flying.  
  
Zelda winced; she knew that one was going to hurt for a while. And since Tien wasn't a saiyan, he wouldn't get stronger after a blow like that.  
  
Tien was unconscious when he hit the ground. Chouzu ((A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that's how you spell it.)) hurried over to his friend to try and wake him.  
  
Trunks froze when Donovan looked at him. "Who's next?" He asked as his eyes traveled over the group.  
  
"I'm next." Yamcha said as he took a few steps forward. He flew at Donovan and tried to land a punch to his face, but the saiyan blocked and the battle went on.  
  
Zelda noticed Trunks edging towards her again. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. If Donovan saw Trunks, then he would probably put the whole deal off and go ahead and destroy the earth.  
  
Trunks stopped when Yamcha's battle with Donovan ended, Donovan of course won and sent the ex-thief flying quite a few feet away before he skid to a stop.  
  
Donovan crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't have a single scratch, bruise, or a drop of sweat showing anywhere on him.  
  
"And who is the next victim going to be?" He taunted. This time Krillin stepped up.  
  
The bald monk only took a few rather harsh blows before going out. It was pretty obvious that Donovan was getting bored with this whole thing and wanted it done and over with.  
  
Piccolo stepped forward before Donovan could ask. He took off his cloak, and it hit the ground with a loud thud. It of course was weighted. He untied the turban that he always wore on his head, and put it beside his cloak.  
  
Ready to fight, Piccolo assumed a defensive stance, waiting for Donovan's attack.  
  
As soon as Donovan moved forward to make his move, Piccolo easily dodged it and landed an attack on Donovan's right arm.  
  
Trunks continued to edge towards Zelda. He finally was behind her and knelt down to untie her.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing? You could endanger the entire world if you make this guy mad!" Zelda said quietly to the half saiyan.  
  
Trunks ignored her and continued untying her.  
  
Once he was done Zelda stood up. She found out the hard way that she was stiff and off balance, and stumbled onto Trunks.  
  
Trunks caught her, and helped her stand upright. He helped her over to Goku and the others.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten looked concerned, but Vegeta couldn't really care less as he paid attention to the fight.  
  
Piccolo was dodging most of Donovan's attacks, and landing a few of his own. But so far Donovan was winning, Piccolo was taking much more damage and not dealing with it very well.  
  
Zelda turned down the other's help and stood on her own, watching the fight.  
  
She felt as if it was her fault that they were all there. If she hadn't been stupid enough to let herself get taken then they wouldn't be there.  
  
Donovan ended the fight close to the same way as he did with Tien and the others.  
  
The saiyan looked at the remaining Z senshi, not pleased to see Zelda among them.  
  
"I thought we had a deal. Or do you want your planet to be destroyed? Nevertheless, I will let it pass... For now. Who's going to be the next victim?" Donovan asked.  
  
Goten stepped forward. He powered up to super saiyan, his eyes going turquoise and his hair turning bright yellow and standing up more than it normally did.  
  
"Lets go." Goten said. Donovan gave a small smirk.  
  
"Very impressive. Like this?" Donovan taunted, turning super saiyan himself.  
  
Goten stared for half a second before regaining his composure. Vegeta rolled his eyes, he wasn't very impressed.  
  
Zelda frowned. Donovan was already strong, but a super saiyan as well? He might take a while to get rid of if Goten couldn't beat him.  
  
Goten shot forward and attacked Donovan first. He landed a hit on his shoulder, then blocked the other saiyan's attack towards his head.  
  
Zelda watched as each of the saiyans landed, blocked, dodged, and took hits. Goten ascended to SS2, and gained the upper hand in the battle.  
  
The fight took to the air, and they pulled out of hand to hand fighting and switched to ki blasts and other long range attacks.  
  
"Well Kakarot, it looks like your boy has a long way to go." Vegeta commented.  
  
Goku didn't even look at the cocky prince. "He'll be fine. Remember, he's a saiyan too. Maybe only half saiyan, but he's got the will and determination of a full saiyan." He replied.  
  
Vegeta gave his trademark smirk, his arms crossed over his chest. He eyed his son when Trunks moved behind Zelda.  
  
Well, it's about time he's gotten himself a girl, Vegeta thought. At least she's a saiyan... But she's related to Kakarot, she's a third class saiyan. She might not have what it takes. On the plus side, her father worked with me for quite some time. If he had anything to do with her upbringing, she'll be a good fighter and have plenty of an education as well.  
  
Vegeta continued to sum up Zelda's plus sides as well as her let downs. As much as he hated to admit it, there were more pluses. He was paying rapt attention to the fight as well.  
  
Goten and Donovan's movements were too fast for a human eye to follow, but he and the other saiyans could easily follow them.  
  
Zelda crossed her arms over her stomach. A plan was already forming in her head. She just had to wait for the right time to put it in action.  
  
Donovan knew if he didn't do something he would lose. He landed a few powerful hits, then moved away from Goten.  
  
It gave the saiyan just enough time to power up to super saiyan two as well. Goten attacked him as soon as he was done, and the battle continued.  
  
Zelda winced as Donovan literally began pummeling Goten with a combination of powerful kicks and punches.  
  
Trunks tensed, it was hard to see his best friend getting beaten without being able to do anything about it. He stepped beside Zelda, and her hand found his.  
  
Zelda took comfort in knowing it was hard for Trunks to see Goten getting hurt as well.  
  
Gohan finally couldn't take it anymore. He powered up to super saiyan, then went to super saiyan two as he flew at Donovan.  
  
"Gohan, wait!" Goku called after his son. He seemed to disappear, then reappeared in front of his son, stopping his movement towards Donovan.  
  
"Gohan, I know its hard to see him getting hurt, but you've got to let him fight his own battles. He's strong, and as hard as it is for me to admit, he's not a little boy anymore. So chill out and wait your turn." Goku told him.  
  
Gohan reluctantly powered down to a normal saiyan. His ki level was still pretty high, but he wasn't trying to hide it.  
  
Goku pretty much dragged Gohan back to the ground.  
  
Donovan landed a punch to Goten's stomach, making him double over.  
  
Donovan then landed a punch upwards to Goten's jaw, then another hitting him over the head.  
  
Goten crashed to the ground, leaving a small crater around him. He powered down, losing his super saiyan glow and returning to normal.  
  
"Goten!" Zelda exclaimed. She rushed over to him, kneeling beside his unconscious form.  
  
She felt for a pulse; it was there, but it was very faint. Zelda glared up at Donovan.  
  
"You'll pay for that." She shot at Donovan.  
  
"Zelda, don't do anything you'll regret." Goku warned her.  
  
"I won't regret kicking his sorry.." The last word was lost in the wind as she flew at Donovan, powering up all the way to SS3 as she flew.  
  
Her first attack made contact, sending Donovan flying into the ground.  
  
Vegeta was pretty impressed, he'd never seen a female saiyan go all the way to super saiyan three, much less land an attack as powerful as that.  
  
Zelda wasn't finished with Donovan yet. She sent a barrage of ki attacks at the spot where he had hit ground.  
  
It raised up quite a bit of dust and dirt, and she kept firing. Once she stopped firing she hung there, about seventy feet above the ground, breathing heavily and waiting for the dust to clear.  
  
A/N: And that's the end of the chapter! What will happen next? Did Donovan live? Is he dead? What will happen to Goten and the other defeated warriors? Find out! But first you must review. No more reviews no more chapters. Come on people! Again, if I don't see anyone reading and reviewing, then there's no point in me continuing to post any more of this fic. In fact, I could just keep writing and not post anything.  
  
Let me know what you think of this chapter, thanks! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I don't own any DBZ/GT characters, but Zelda and Donovan are my own, so no stealing.  
  
Schofield: Why thank you! About the whole no flaming thing, the reason I put that there is 'cause I don't really know how to take flaming, I've never really been flamed before and I wouldn't know how to respond correctly.  
  
Sonne-chan: Thank you my loyal reviewer person. Lol. I'll try to keep updating, it's good to know I have someone who keeps readin' my stuff. .  
  
Demonman21: Thanks for that bit of info, that cleared up some stuff for me. .  
  
Chapter six: (insert chapter name here) (We're at the sixth chappie already?)  
  
Zelda waited impatiently for the dust to clear. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.  
  
Donovan shot out of the cloud of dust, heading straight towards Zelda.  
  
Zelda dodged his oncoming ki attack, then caught a punch aimed for her head.  
  
Even though Donovan's fist was much larger than her hand, when she caught it she was still able to squeeze it hard enough to cause a good amount of pain.  
  
Zelda's face remained relatively calm, but it was her eyes that gave her away.  
  
The turquoise colored eyes seemed to be burning with an intense rage, though it was hard to tell from the ground.  
  
Donovan almost felt afraid for a moment when he saw her eyes. He aimed another punch at her face, trying to distract her so he could get his other hand free.  
  
Zelda waited until the last second to catch his oncoming fist with her free hand. Once she had it she took both of his hands and threw him hard at the ground.  
  
Donovan hit the ground close to the same spot as before. This time he didn't wait before flying back up, shooting balls of ki at Zelda.  
  
Trunks had gone over to Goten, and was now helping him back over to the other remaining saiyans.  
  
Goten was pretty beat up, and had the beginnings of a black eye, and his cheek was swelling up a bit.  
  
Trunks looked up at the battle between Zelda and Donovan, it looked as if Zelda had the upper hand.  
  
Zelda gathered a large ki blast above her head. "Ka.. me.. ha.. me.. HA!" She shouted as she flung it at Donovan.  
  
Donovan tried to catch it, but it was overpowering. He was pushed backwards, and Zelda didn't relent.  
  
She continued putting more ki into the blast, determined to finish off the other saiyan.  
  
A few drops of sweat appeared on her forehead, which was creased in concentration.  
  
The powerful ki blast overwhelmed the other saiyan, and he soon fell, unconscious.  
  
Zelda wasn't about to let up. She sent more ki blasts at his body, not stopping until she was sure he was defeated.  
  
Once she was done she slowly let herself drift back to the ground. Once she landed she powered down, then fell onto her knees.  
  
Trunks caught the exhausted saiyan, holding her in his arms.  
  
"I did it.. He's gone.." Zelda muttered, then passed out from utter exhaustion.  
  
Trunks gave a small smile, then cradled Zelda in her arms. He picked her up, carrying her back over to Goku.  
  
Goku and Chouzu had gathered all the injured fighters, and was waiting for him to Instant Transmission them all back to the Lookout. (A/N: Are those supposed to be capitalized? I'm not sure.)  
  
Once they were at the lookout, Dende hurried out of the main building, kneeling over the injured warriors and healing them.  
  
"What happened down there? Did you guys win?" The namek asked.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Are the others going to be ok?"  
  
Dende nodded. "They should wake up pretty soon, they all took a pretty good beating."  
  
Trunks gave a nod of acknowledgement as Dende healed Zelda.  
  
Once he was finished Dende looked at Trunks. "She's got to be one of the better ones, she's more tired than injured. It looks like she hardly took any hits. She just needs some rest, and she'll be fine in the morning."  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Lets keep her up here for a day or two so I can make sure she's ok." Dende said. He took Zelda from Trunks and took her to one of the rooms.  
  
He laid her down on one of the beds and covered her up with a blanket.  
  
Zelda hadn't stirred the entire time, sleeping soundly.  
  
Trunks stood in the doorway, simply watching her.  
  
Vegeta examined his son, leaning against one of the trees that Mr. Popo had planted.  
  
He really does like that girl... And no wonder, with that much power. He thought.  
  
The short man started towards the dining room when he heard someone mention food. He paused when Trunks didn't move.  
  
"Trunks, come to dinner. It's been a long day and you need to eat so you can continue training once we get home."  
  
Trunks glanced at his father. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Vegeta gave a small snort, then went off to the dining room so he could get some food before Goku ate it all.  
  
Goten and the others had woken up and were sitting around the table while Goku ate, waiting for him to be finished so he would tell them what had happened.  
  
Goten hadn't seen much of the battle, and they knew that Vegeta wasn't about to tell them anything. Trunks was the only other one that had seen the whole thing, and he wasn't in the room.  
  
Goku was soon finished, and Vegeta sat at a table on his own and began eating.  
  
Goku explained the entire fight, not too detailed, but gave them what happened.  
  
Once he was finished the others were just staring at him. Mr. Popo brought over some dessert and Goku began chowing down on that.  
  
Trunks entered the room after Goku had started on his second plate of food. He went over to another table and began eating on his own.  
  
Goten went over and sat beside his friend. He knew talking to a saiyan who was eating was useless; it was like talking to a wall.  
  
Trunks soon finished. Goten looked at him, and Trunks noticed him sitting there for the first time.  
  
"Hey... what happened with you and my cousin?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nothing happened... Last night I asked her out. But that was before Donovan came and ruined everything." Trunks said.  
  
The young saiyans hadn't noticed that most of the other Z senshi were listening in on the conversation.  
  
Chichi, Bulma, and Videl were in the corner of the room, talking. Pan was clinging to her grandmother's leg. She was only a few years old and didn't understand what all was happening.  
  
A few hours later Zelda woke with a start. She looked around, wondering where she was. She panicked and fell off the bed, taking the blanket with her.  
  
Her struggles woke up Trunks who had been dozing in a chair in the corner.  
  
Trunks blinked and hurried over to Zelda, helping her get untangled from the blanket.  
  
Zelda blinked up at Trunks when she was out. "What is this place?" she asked.  
  
Trunks smiled. "This is the lookout. Come on, I want to properly introduce you to everyone."  
  
Zelda nodded and took Trunks's hand and he helped her stand up.  
  
He led the other saiyan to the dining room where everyone was lounging.  
  
Goku looked up from his game of cards that he was playing with a few of the others. "Oh hey Zelda! Glad you're awake." He said. He of course was holding his cards wrong, and had set them face up in his lap when he greeted the two young saiyans.  
  
Tien and the others that were playing looked over at Goku's cards and sweat dropped. He had a royal flush.  
  
Zelda smiled. "Hey everyone."  
  
Trunks went around and introduced her to each of the Z senshi, and she smiled and greeted each one politely.  
  
Once the introductions were over, she joined their game of cards. She was pretty clueless as how to play.  
  
"Is this a good hand?" She asked Trunks who was helping her. She had four aces and a queen.  
  
Trunks chuckled. "That's good."  
  
Zelda showed the others her cards and they all put theirs down as well, she had won that round, and so far every other round she had played. Goku was the only real competition; they were both clueless and lucky as far as cards went.  
  
Zelda's stomach grumbled rather loudly, she hadn't eaten anything since the night before and it was wearing on her.  
  
Mr. Popo put some food on a table, and Zelda got up and began to devour it all.  
  
"Well its good to see she's got a healthy saiyan appetite." Mr. Popo commented, and Dende nodded.  
  
Zelda didn't hear him, she was too busy eating. She looked at Pan who had climbed onto the chair beside her once she was finished.  
  
"Hey Pan, what can I do for you?" Zelda asked.  
  
"My gramma says you and Trunks are going to get her lots of little nephews and nieces." She said innocently.  
  
Zelda blushed. "Well, I don't know about that. We haven't even gone on our first date yet."  
  
A/N: I know, I messed around with the time line a bit as far as Pan's age is concerned. I didn't really want Pan being a big part in it. Its not that I'm a Pan hater, I think Pan is one of the better GT characters. And I'm not going to put Bra in just yet, and from what I understand Pan is older than Bra, so Bra would only be about a year old.  
  
Well, what do you guys think? Should I add a few more chappies or just leave it at that? If I do add any more chapters there probably wouldn't be a villain or anything, maybe just Zelda and Trunks going on a date, with a good bit of humor in it. After all, this fic is labeled humor and romance. But if it had a third one it would be the whole action/adventure thing. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing except for Zelda and (the now dead) Donovan. No stealing please, they are my original characters and I came up with the description.  
  
Well people, I've decided to do a few more chapters, I hope you enjoy! I hope to be doing another fanfics if I come up with any more ideas, but no promises.  
  
Sonne-chan: Thanks for another great review! That would be a great idea, but I might not have him come back... But if I told you here that would ruin the surprise, I've already got a plan brewing in my head, and that means more chapters to come. I can't tell you how thankful I am to have a great reviewer like you; you've really been an inspiration for me in writing this fanfic and I hope you'll continue to review any fanfics I make in the future.  
  
Mesa: Thanks for your reviews, they were very helpful and I'll try to make it better in the future.  
  
DelofDani: I'm glad you liked it, a bunch of reviews have changed my mind and I'm going to continue.  
  
Chapter Seven: The big date  
  
Two days after the big fight, the crew had just finished eating lunch and was sitting around the tables chatting.  
  
Trunks and Zelda were sitting at one of the smaller tables alone. The past day or two they had gotten to know each other pretty well.  
  
"Hey, um, since we go home today, do you want to go out tonight since we didn't get a chance to the other day?" Trunks asked.  
  
Zelda nodded. "I'd love to." She said with a smile.  
  
He smiled back and they began talking about where they were going to go.  
  
That night Zelda was in her room at the Son's house. She was slipping on her sandals, so far she had gotten completely ready and her sandals were the only things left.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Goten moved to get it. He stumbled backwards as a blur flew past him.  
  
Zelda stopped at the door and opened it, smiling when she saw Trunks.  
  
Trunks handed her a bouquet of red roses. She smiled and took them, burying her face in the petals as she smelled them.  
  
"Trunks, they're beautiful." She told him.  
  
"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and left the room. Zelda glanced back at Goten as he left.  
  
Trunks offered Zelda his arm. She set down the roses on the nearest table and took his arm.  
  
He led her to his car; it was a black convertible with its hood down. He opened the door for her and she got in.  
  
Trunks went to the other side of the car and hopped into the driver's seat. He started off the car and set off towards the city.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant about fifteen minutes later. A few strands of Zelda's hair had been blown out of place, but she didn't seem to mind and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
Trunks opened the car door for Zelda and walked her inside. He stood in line, waiting to be seated.  
  
A waiter came up to Trunks and Zelda when it was their turn. He picked up the list. "Name please." He said.  
  
"Trunks Briefs." Trunks replied. The man checked the list. "Ah, here you are Mr. Briefs. This way please."  
  
The waiter led them to a table, there were seats for two at a table set with wine glasses, a few candles, and a tall, thin vase with a single rose.  
  
Trunks pulled out the chair on one side and Zelda sat in it, then he pushed it back in.  
  
Trunks sat in his seat and picked up his menu, and Zelda did the same.  
  
They soon ordered more than half of the entire menu, and waited for their food while they chatted.  
  
The décor of the restaurant was that of a very fancy Chinese one. There was dim lighting, but enough to see by. There were small coy ponds with fountains, and plenty of bamboo arranged in patterns, as well as miniature trees.  
  
Trunks and Zelda were seated beside one of the larger ponds, and they watched them while they waited for the food.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight." Trunks said, trying to start off a conversation.  
  
"Thanks," Zelda replied with a smile. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
She looked around and spotted the restroom. "Excuse me, I'm going to go freshen up."  
  
Zelda scooted her chair back a bit, and headed towards the restroom.  
  
Trunks watched her until she reached the door, then looked around a bit as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
She came back out a few minutes later and sat down just as the food arrived.  
  
"Great, I'm starved." Trunks said and began eating.  
  
Zelda smiled and began eating as well.  
  
The two saiyans were done in a few minutes, to the amazement of the other diners who were pretty much staring at them.  
  
"So, you never told me you could go SS3." Trunks said.  
  
"Well, you never really asked."  
  
"I guess I didn't. Can you go any higher than that? I mean, are there even any levels beyond SS3?"  
  
Zelda shook her head. "I didn't even know I could go SS3, which was a miracle. I don't think I could've beaten him if I hadn't. And it really took it out of me. I doubt that there's a level past three."  
  
Trunks nodded. A few waiters came and began to take away the empty dishes.  
  
"Didn't you say something about going to see a movie earlier?" Zelda asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
Trunks blinked, then nodded.  
  
"Sure, lets go and see what they've got showing." Trunks called for the waiter and got the bill. He paid for the food and left a tip, then offered Zelda his arm.  
  
Zelda smiled and Trunks escorted her out to the car.  
  
"Trunks, you're such a gentleman, the complete opposite of your dad." Zelda said with a giggle.  
  
Trunks grinned. "Well, I can't be just like my father now can I?"  
  
He started up the car and began driving towards the theatre.  
  
Once they got to the theatre they parked. They got in line for the tickets while they chose what to watch.  
  
"Ooh, they're showing films of the World Martial Arts Tournament from quite a while ago. Lets go watch that, my uncle is in it." Zelda said.  
  
Trunks nodded and paid for the tickets. They bought some popcorn and drinks, then went into the theatre that it was showing in.  
  
The show lasted for a couple of hours. When it was done Trunks and Zelda left, talking about the different fighting techniques.  
  
Man, she really likes fighting, I wonder what my dad thinks of her. I bet she'd love to train in the gravity room. Trunks thought.  
  
Zelda leaned her head against Trunks' shoulder as they walked out to the car. This was by far the best night of her life.  
  
Trunks smiled at Zelda. "Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?"  
  
Zelda looked up at Trunks and shook her head. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Would you like to come over tomorrow and train with me in the gravity room?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. What time?"  
  
"How about two tomorrow afternoon?" Trunks suggested.  
  
"Sure, that'll work." Zelda said with a nod.  
  
They reached Trunks' car and got in, and he began driving towards the Son's house in silence.  
  
Zelda was thinking about what a great time she had. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would finally learn how strong Trunks really was.  
  
Trunks was a bit nervous about the training session tomorrow, he had seen how strong Zelda was and he didn't exactly want to be humiliated by a girl. He figured he would just have to suck it up and hope nobody else was around.  
  
They soon reached the Son's house and got out.  
  
Trunks walked her to the door and they both stopped.  
  
Zelda smiled up at him. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, I had a great time."  
  
Trunks smiled. "No problem."  
  
This is it. The goodnight kiss. Zelda thought.  
  
Trunks leaned forward, kissing Zelda on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Zelda." He said with a smile.  
  
Zelda was a bit disappointed that it was just a kiss on the cheek, but it didn't show. "Goodnight Trunks, see you tomorrow."  
  
She turned and went into the house, and Trunks left.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the really lengthy wait for this chapter. I pretty much completely forgot about it until I started getting reviews again. And thank you all for your reviews, they were very helpful. And if you were wondering why it took forever, the twenty third was my thirteenth birthday and we were doing stuff all week, including me going with my friend up to her house in SC. So I'm sorry for the long wait, that stuff and me constantly getting in trouble for being on all the time is part of the reason. I hope to get the other chapters up sooner. Let me know what you think, reviews, reviews, reviews!  
  
Dark Neon 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: it's been a while since I've even checked , but I'm getting back into the groove. I've decided to finish this chapter, thanks for the reviews people! I'm soooo sorry for the incredibly long wait; I've been caught up doing a bunch of other stuff. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from GT or DBZ, but Zelda is my own rp character and I'd appreciate it if you didn't steal her.

Chapter eight: A spar... and something else

Trunks answered the door when the doorbell rang, still in his pajamas. He had just woken up, even though it was already almost noon. He was surprised to see Zelda there.

Zelda smirked. "Good morning Mr. Sleepy head. Nice pajamas." She commented, glancing at his teddy bear pajamas.

Trunks blushed. "They were a gift and my other pajamas are in the laundry... anyways, if you wait I can be ready in a few minutes."

Zelda nodded, and Trunks invited her to wait in the living room. She began chatting with Bulma while Trunks went to get dressed.

Trunks came down again in about ten minutes after eating as well. He groaned when he saw his mom, quickly snatching the photo album from her.

"Moooom, you promised you wouldn't show anyone those again!" Trunks complained, terribly embarrassed when he found they had been looking at his baby pictures.

"But you were such a cuuuute little baby, and so chubby!" Zelda said with a grin.

"Ten bucks you don't tell anyone." Trunks said.

Zelda nodded. "Deal."

Trunks gave her the money, and they headed out back to the GR (Gravity Room) to spar.

Fortunately, Vegeta wasn't using the GR, over at the Son's house sparring with Goku again.

Trunks and Zelda agreed on a few rules, one of them being no going super saiyan incase someone thought something was wrong.

The two stood at opposite sides of the GR, and Trunks signaled a go.

Zelda immediately started off with an attack, feinting for his head and kicking his feet out from under him. She then fired a blast, though he blocked. 

The spar lasted about twenty minutes, until both of them were starting to wear.

Zelda didn't expect Trunks' next attack, him faking at her feet then hitting her left shoulder.

She fell, signaling a stop. Trunks helped her up, though she looked more tired than Trunks.

"That was a good match," Zelda said. Trunks nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to go again sometime." Said Trunks, glad that he hadn't lost.

Zelda nodded in agreement. "And next time I'll beat you."

Trunks smirked. "I'm sure you will. Hey, all this fighting has made me hungry, want a snack?"

Zelda eagerly nodded in agreement, and headed inside. Both of them were limping slightly from all the low attacks that they hadn't seen in time to block.

Vegeta was already in the kitchen eating when they came in. He looked up at them. "What happened to you two? You look horrible." He was being honest, as usual.

Both of their clothes were rather wrinkled, burnt slightly where energy attacks had hit.

Trunks smirked. "We sparred and I won."

"Well of course you did. You are my son." Vegeta said in his usual way.

Trunks decided to ignore him, and got a snack for Zelda and himself.

Both of them downed the snack, rather hungry from the spar.

Zelda helped clean up the dishes, then sat down again. She didn't want to admit it, but she was getting a rather bad headache, which was odd for her since she never really got them.

Vegeta looked at her. "What's your problem?"

Zelda blinked, looking at Vegeta. "Who, me? Nothing."

Trunks looked concerned. "If something's wrong you should tell us."

Zelda shook her head. "But nothing's wrong.." she looked at the skeptical look on Trunks' face. "Oh fine.. It's just a little headache."

"I can get you some medicine for that." Trunks volunteered, going to the cabinet.

Zelda shook her head, standing up to show she was fine. She was about to protest when he got out a bottle of painkillers, though she collapsed on the floor.

(A/N: Maybe I should just leave it a cliffhanger here... nah, I'm sure you're all dying to know what's going to happen next . )

Zelda woke, looking around. Her vision was a bit blurry at first, but she made out she was in a hospital. The second thing she noticed was the searing pain in her chest, and the oxygen mask on her face.

She tried to move her hand, but found Trunks' was on it. He had fallen asleep beside her hospital bed, his head laying on the edge of the slightly stiff mattress.

Trunks woke up, blinking slightly when he heard Zelda moving.

"How do you feel?" he asked, sitting up.

"Like someone stuck a dagger in my chest and they're twisting it around. But I'll live." Zelda honestly replied. "What happened?"

"You passed out when I was about to give you some medicine, so I took you to the hospital. You had a heart attack, and the doctors had to do emergency surgery or you would have died." Trunks replied, not looking too happy about any of it.

Zelda frowned slightly, though it was hard to see through the oxygen mask. She took it off, placing it on the bed beside her. "I didn't want to worry anyone. Uncle Goku and Aunt Chichi (that was how to spell it, right? I can never remember) were kind enough to let me visit for a while. I didn't want to worry them."

Trunks looked surprised. "So you knew about the heart problems?"

Zelda nodded, looking slightly sad about it. "Yeah, I was born with them. I thought I was through with them, but I guess not."

Trunks shook his head. "You should have told someone. Secrets aren't healthy to keep."

Zelda smirked slightly. "As if it would make much of a difference."

Trunks was about to reply when Chichi and Bulma hurried in, looking rather worried.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake!" Chichi exclaimed in her motherly way, giving Zelda a rather big hug.

Zelda held back a cry of pain, biting her lip.

When Chichi remembered that she was probably hurting, she quickly let go. "Oh I'm sorry dear, I forgot about that.. how are you feeling?"

Zelda shrugged. "Ok I guess." She gave Trunks a look that said 'spill it and I'll kill you.'

Trunks got the message and kept silent, while Bulma explained in detail the surgery.

Zelda didn't seem too interested, it was just like most of her surgeries and she knew all about them already.

When Bulma finally finished, Zelda had dozed off again. The blue haired lady smiled and quietly left, though Trunks stayed.

When Zelda woke next, she had been moved to another room, the oxygen mask removed. Unfortunately, she still had the annoying IV in her arm. Like her uncle, she would rather die than go to a hospital or get a shot, which stank for her since she was always going to the doctor's.

'Why do I always end up in a hospital?' Zelda wondered. She sat up, relieved to find most of the pain in her chest had gone. She quickly pulled the IV out and stood up, a bit shaky on her feet.

Making sure the door was shut, she snuck over to the window, opening it and glancing down. She was on the fifth floor, not a very far drop for a saiyan.

She was half way out the window when she heard Trunks' voice from behind her.

"You weren't thinking of escaping, were you?" he asked.

Zelda glanced back at him. "Now what would give you that idea?" she asked rather innocently.

Trunks smirked. "Oh, just the fact that you're half way out of the window. And since you're Goku's niece, I'm guessing you hate needles."

Zelda snorted slightly. "Hate needles? I could never hate them. I despise them and whoever it was that invented the retched things."

"Yeah, you're defiantly Goku's niece." Trunks commented. He went over to the window, glancing down. "That's a pretty big fall. Here, I know of a better way to get places from high up."

Trunks called for the flying nimbus. Zelda looked utterly confused. Flying nimbus? Wasn't a nimbus a type of cloud? And they more floated than flew.. wait, how could a cloud help her?

Zelda fell back into the room when the nimbus stopped outside the window. "What the heck is that thing!?" she asked, her eyes widening. She didn't get how a cloud could do that.. they were supposed to just sit there in the sky, raining when they needed to. But a yellow cloud? Those were only supposed to appear at sunset and dawn, and they defiantly didn't do that.

Trunks chuckled and helped her to her feet. "It's a flying nimbus. It was originally Goku's before he could fly. Only people with a pure heart can ride it."

Zelda blinked. "O...k..." she went over to the window again, cautiously touching it. "You're not supposed to be able to touch clouds." She pointed out, awestruck.

Trunks shook his head and climbed out onto the nimbus, helping Zelda on in front of him. ((ok, I'm not sure if Trunks can ride the cloud in the show, but on here he can. Got a problem with that? No? Good.))

Zelda was starting to freak out. "Ok, I'm riding on a cloud, how is this even possible? What if I fall through? I'm gonna die I know it.. I'm probably already dead... This is just king Yamma's ((is that spelled right?) way of getting back at me for that cake I ate back when I was four when I wasn't supposed to."

Trunks shook his head, looping his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. "You're fine, and you're defiantly not dead. And you're not about to die." He was on the verge of bursting out in laughter, being the prankster he was, but he didn't want to and end up hurting Zelda's feelings.

"Uh, Zelda? You ok?" Trunks asked when Zelda stopped moving. He looked over at her, and finally did burst out laughing when he saw she had passed out. He took her back inside, putting her back in the hospital bed and making it look like she had never gotten up.

Bulma came in and looked at Zelda. "Oh, she's not up yet. The doctor said that once she wakes up we can take her back to the Son's house, but she has to continue to rest for a while. Poor dear, she's too young to be having heart problems." She shook her head, looking at Zelda.

"Ok, I'll tell her when she gets up." Trunks glanced at the window, his eyes widening slightly when he saw that it was open. He held back a groan, hoping his mom wouldn't suspect anything.

Bulma followed Trunks' gaze over to the window, then walked over to it. She shut it. "Don't want the poor dear to get cold."

Trunks barely kept himself from sighing in relief.

Bulma noticed that Trunks was tense, and looked at him. "Ok, when you're tense you're up to something. What is it?" she asked, eyeing her son.

Trunks shifted slightly. "Err.. nothing..."

"You're defiantly up to something, and I intend to find out." Bulma left, planning on questioning Goten, since the two boys were in on almost everything together.

Trunks let out a sigh of relief, glancing at the door.

A/N: Again I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chappie makes up for it. Please R&R, I wanna know what you guys think about it!

Dark Neon


End file.
